cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Raphael
- 1987= - Nightwatcher= }} |caption = Raphael in UNBSX |alias = Raph |show = Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles |first = "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #1", May 1984 |sex = Male |age = 14 |species = Mutant Turtle |eyes = Green |relatives = Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello (brothers) |enemies = Shredder |occupation = Ninja |residence = New York}} Raphael is the hot-headed, quick-to-fight member of the turtles. In the Eastman and Laird's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mirage/Image Comics, all four turtles wear red bandanas over their eyes, but unlike his brothers in other versions, he is the only one who keeps the red bandana. He is quick to shoot down anything his brothers planned, and is impartial to running into a fight head-on. He usually plays the tough guy, but on more than one occasion could be seen showing how he really felt about his brothers. He carries two sai as his primary weapon, although historically, sai were never used by ninja as the sai is a Kobudo weapon originating in Okinawa. (In the Next Mutation series, his sai stick together to make a staff-like weapon.). He is generally the most likely to experience extremes of emotion, and is usually depicted as being aggressive, sullen, maddened and rebellious. The origin of Raphael's anger is not always fully explored, but in some incarnations appears to stem partly from the realization that they are the only creatures of their kind and ultimately alone. He also has a somewhat turbulent relationship with his older brother Leonardo because he is the groups leader. He is second oldest and co-creator Kevin Eastman's favorite Turtle. He was named after the Italian Renaissance painter and architect Raffaello "Raphael" Sanzio da Urbino. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Bio Not one for subtlety, Raphael, a mutant turtle gifted in the martial arts, will always be the one to leap headfirst into the action. He'd sooner punch your lights out than negotiate, especially if he thinks you're being a jerk. He and his brothers form the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle team, a secret hero fighting force who battle the sinister Foot Clan, and their evil leader, the Shredder. He may have a fierce temper and very little patience, but when it comes to family, he's extremely loyal. Even if he's the first to give them a hard time. Special Powers *Proficient Martial Artist, trained in Ninjitsu by Master Splinter. *Wields dual Saigon daggers. Quotes Intro: *"Hey, you! What're you lookin' at?" *"You gotta problem?" *"I got two reasons right here why fighting me's a BAD idea." *"You're gonna see some grade A BROOKLYN RAGE!" *"Blah, blah, blah, shut up and fight already!" (Intro if he's on the 2nd Player side) *"Geez. You're as spastic as Mikey! And twice as annoying!" (Intro against Spongebob) *"You here to fight, or to serve me a latte, kid?" (Intro against Kimi) *"You got guts, kid, but you should run home before you get hurt!" (Intro against El Tigre or Tommy) *"You seen one alien, you seen em all. Bring it!" (Intro against Zim) *"Ugh. Roaches. I HATE roaches." (Intro against Vexus) *"Are we really doing this?" (Intro against Karai if he speaks first) *(laughs) "Who're you supposed to be? Rahzar's idiot cousin?" (Intro against Dudley) *"You again!?" (Intro against Lord Dregg) *"Wait, who are you talking to? There's NO ONE THERE!" (Intro against Dora) *"Are you clowns mutants? Shredder must be really hard up for troops." (Intro against Ren and Stimpy) *"Yo, skullhead! Feeling lucky, punk?" (Intro against Skulker) *"...anger issues, much?" (Intro against Tai Lung) *"...why do I get all of the nutballs on my turf?" (Intro against Dr. Hutchison) *"Sushi that delivers itself. Deju vu." (Intro against Dr. Blowhole) Win Pose: *"Gotta go. You know, crime to fight, butts to kick?" (Win Pose) *"You did well. But I did better." (Win Pose) *"Sheesh, this ain't a cartoon. What were you thinking?" (Win Pose) *"Smell you later." (Win Pose) *"Booyakasha!" (Win Pose) *"Mess with me? You're gonna get hurt." (Win Pose) *"One less scumbag on the streets." (Win Pose against Amon, Azula, Beautiful Gorgeous, Black Cuervo, Ember, Mr. Crocker, Plankton, Professor Calamitous, Technus, Vendetta, Fright Knight, or Pariah Dark) *"Sheesh. Your techno-babble would give even Donny a headache!" (Win Pose against Jimmy Neutron) *"For a kid who tosses rocks around, you ain't half bad, kid." (Win Pose against Toph) *"I want a rematch. This fight was way too good." (Win Pose against Korra) *"You sure you aren't a clown or something? Could've fooled me." (Win Pose against Dudley) *"..." (Win Pose against Vexus) *"Dragon Warrior? Yeah, right." (Win Pose against Tai Lung) *"Look on the bright side. I just gave your name a whole new meaning." (Win Pose against Dr. Blowhole) *"Consider this ghost.....BUSTED." (Win Pose against Skulker) *"Man, I love being a turtle!" (Win Pose if Raphael wins by a Time Over) Victory Screen: *"Be grateful I didn't get angry. You would've fared WORSE." *"Booyakasha!" *"Cowabunga? Catchy, I'll admit." *"My pet turtle Spike here thinks you need more training, scrub. You should get on that." *"Yeah, on some planet I'm sure you're an awesome fighter. Trouble is? This is Earth." *"Next time, I'm just going to be sarcastic and pretend like you're worth fighting against." *"Too bad Leo's not here. He would've tried to talk you out of it first." *"Heh. Maybe I should strike it out on my own sometime. Become a masked vigilante. The Nightwatcher. Yeah...I like the sound of that. What do you think, Spike?" *"Hey, buddy. Mind sparing an autograph? It's not for me, I've got a little brother back home who really likes you kooky superhero types." (Victory Screen against Really Really Big Man) *"There. THAT shut you up now, didn't it?" (Victory Screen against Sheen) *"The only thing I can't stand more than insects are insects with designs on taking over my turf. That ain't gonna happen. Not on my watch." (Victory Screen against Vexus) *"Know why you didn't win? You're a spaz. Even Spike thinks so. Isn't that right, boy?" (Victory Screen against Zim) *"Oh, I get it. You probably ran away from the circus. You should stick to that, being clowns is what you're good at." (Victory Screen against Ren and Stimpy) *"You should probably stay away from fighting turtles, pal. You seem to have a nasty losing streak against our kind." (Victory Screen against Tai Lung) *"You know, pal...if I had a face like yours, I'd try to make up for it with some sort of personality!" (Victory Screen against Skulker) *"You know, just between you and me, you'd give Fishface nightmares. And that guy is ugly. (Victory Screen against Dr. Blowhole) Miscellaneous: TBA Taunts: TBA Alternate Costume Name: 1987 Raphael First Appearance: "Turtle Tracks", 1987 Series, December 14th, 1987 Bio: "I don't know why, but all of a sudden, I feel like going for a slice. What's the matter, think Mikey was the only one who felt like he was peeling a little slice of heaven the first time he opened a pizza box? Sure beats eating worms, that's for sure! ...wait a second. Two toes? What the-" Halloween Costume Name: The Nightwatcher First Appearance: "TMNT" (Movie), March 23rd, 2007 Bio: On the dark streets of New York, a vigilante watches. And waits. The scumbags, the lowlifes, even the kingpins and criminal masterminds aren't safe. For as long as evil spreads its hand over the city, he will be there to put a stop to it. Nobody knows who he is. Alone, he hides in the shadows, casting light upon his next targets, and vanishing into the darkness when the job is done. He is only known as...the Nightwatcher!p Super Brawl Raphael appears as a playable character, along with his other brothers, in Super Brawl 3. His special attack involves Raph rapidly stabbing into his opponent and is a close-range attack. Raph also has Fan characters. The boy's name is Amaro and the girl's name is Ruby. Both of them wear red and green clothes similar to Raph's main color. When his bar is fully charged he can use them. When called they will let a barrage of daggers rain down on the stage. Gallery Raphael.png|Raphael in the TMNT 2012 Nicktoons_raphael_alternate_costume_by_neweraoutlaw-d6jqb06.png|1987 Raphael Nicktoons_raphael_halloween_costume_by_neweraoutlaw-d6jqt2m.png|The Nightwatcher nicktoons___raphael__palette_swaps__by_neweraoutlaw-d5szakm.png|Palette Swaps Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Super Brawl Character Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Protagonist Category:Playable Category:Starter Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:The Fight For The FoxBox Category:Heroes